


Refuge

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-11
Updated: 2007-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Outside of this room, they must be as others perceive them.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Refuge

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Outside" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/).

Half-awake, pleasure-drugged, Aragorn lies tangled with Boromir on his bed in his chambers, elven finery cloaking men's roughness. He sweeps one hand in a repetitive motion over Boromir's back, glorying still in the passion this man can coax from him.

This is their refuge--and a part of him wishes they might never leave it.

Outside of this room, they must be as others perceive them--leader and reluctant follower. But here, where no-one sees them but each other, those roles can twist, shift, tangle, until the leader follows, and the follower, no longer reluctant, leads them both into joy.


End file.
